Po uczcie
by Nigaki
Summary: Krótka scenka przedstawiająca co się wydarzyło pomiędzy ucztą a składaniem ofiary przez Tzekel-Kana.


Uczta w El Dorado dobiegła końca, mieszkańcy udali się do łóżek, fałszywi bogowie również. Jednak Miguel jeszcze nie szedł spać. Nie wypił tak dużo wina jak Tulio, który leżał już w lektyce i chrapał, dlatego nie był senny. Zamiast spać przechodził się po świątyni i podziwiał jej piękno. Od czasu do czasu wychodził na zewnątrz, by popatrzeć na Złote Miasto pogrążone we śnie. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że tu są, że dotarli tu żywi i mogą podziwiać bogactwo tego miasta i poznawać wspaniałych mieszkańców. W czasie podróży nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, ale udało im się przeżyć przygodę i to było ważne. A przygoda jeszcze nie dobiegła końca. Wciąż musieli ukraść złoto i uciec. Miguel spochmurniał myśląc o tym. Podobało mu się tu, nie chciał jeszcze odchodzić, ale wiedział, że Tulio nie zgodzi się na dłuższy pobyt. Istniała zbyt duża szansa, że ich nakryją, a wtedy obaj stracą życie.

Miguel westchnął smutno i wrócił do świątyni tylko po to by dowiedzieć się, że nie są tu już sami.

- Co tu robisz? – zapytał podejrzliwie Miguel, podchodząc bliżej do niespodziewanego gościa. Wzdrygnął się, gdy Tzekel-Kan spojrzał na niego uśmiechając się przy tym podejrzanie.

- Przyszedłem tylko sprawdzić, jak się mają bogowie. – odparł kapłan i skłonił się.

Miguelowi nie podobało się, jak blisko lektyki stał Tzekel-Kan. Tulio wciąż był w środku. Miguel szybko stanął pomiędzy przyjacielem a kapłanem, obserwując go uważnie.

- Czujemy się dobrze, dziękuję.

Tzekel-Kan mruknął i zaczął chodzić po świątyni. Gdziekolwiek się nie ruszył, Miguel zawsze upewniał się, że śpiący Tulio jest poza jego zasięgiem.

- Czy uczta się udała? – zapytał nagle kapłan, podnosząc jeden ze złotych posażków przedstawiających boga.

- Tak, było bardzo miło.

Miguel nie rozumiał o co chodzi kapłanowi i po co tu przyszedł w samym środku nocy. Już od początku mu się nie podobał, przypominał węża, zdradzieckiego gada, który w jednej chwili był miły i spokojny, by nagle rzucić się i ukąsić, gdy się tego najmniej po nim spodziewa.

- W takim razie mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się mój dar dla was. – powiedział kapłan i spojrzał na Miguela. – Moja ofiara będzie dużo lepsza niż uczta i całe to wino. Choć będzie równie czerwono.

Miguel cofnął się i jeszcze bardziej zasłonił lektykę ciałem, gdy Tzekel-Kan spojrzał prosto na nią, mrużąc oczy. Wiedział, co ma na myśli i nie podobało mu się to ani jego spojrzenie. Po raz pierwszy od przybycia do El Dorado, Miguel zaczął się bać tak naprawdę. Nie przestraszyła go ani armia, którą spotkali przed wodospadem, ani pierwsze spotkanie z Tzekel-kanem. Ale teraz, gdy kapłan mówił otwarcie o morderstwie, patrząc przy tym na miejsce, gdzie był Tulio, Miguel przestraszył się jak nigdy o życie przyjaciela i o swoje własne.

- To się jeszcze okaże. – odparł, głos jednak drżał mu bardziej, niż sobie tego życzył. – Zostaw nas, chcemy odpocząć. – rozkazał mając nadzieję, że spławi tym kapłana.

Tzekel-Kan ukłonił się i po raz ostatni spojrzał na lektykę. Miguel mógł przysiąc, że dostrzegł błysk noża w jego ręce, ale może przywidziało mu się ze zmęczenia i wypitego wina. Mimo to gdy kapłan wyszedł, Miguel jeszcze długo obserwował wejście do świątyni. Chciał mieć pewność, że Tzekel-Kan nie wróci. Dopiero gdy się uspokoił, wszedł do lektyki i położył się obok Tulio. Nie za blisko, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń, gdyby ktoś zajrzał do środka, ale i nie za daleko, by w razie czego obaj mogli szybko obudzić jeden drugiego.

Tulio mruknął coś przez sen, by po chwili zacząć znowu chrapać, kompletnie nieświadom tego, co przed chwilą zaszło. Miguel powiedziałby mu rano, teraz nie zamierzał go budzić i martwić, obaj mieli większe problemy na głowie.

Miguel westchnął i przysunął się do Tulia jeszcze odrobinę. Spojrzał przez zasłony lektyki i mógł przysiąc, że ktoś stoi tuż obok, ale nie wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Zamknął oczy, a nim zasnął zastanawiał się, co zrobić z Tzekel-Kanem i czy nie sprawi im jeszcze większych kłopotów.


End file.
